


Of Avengers And Twinkies

by NaomiPT



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Damn these timelines, Marvel - Freeform, Throw your twinkies at Nick Fury, X-men - Freeform, pietro deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPT/pseuds/NaomiPT
Summary: Peter Maximoff- a twinkie loving kleptomaniac with a track record of getting into trouble. After waking up far from home, with a mysterious stranger with a love for eyepatches seemingly having information that nobody knew on him, the silver speedster finds himself faced with a proposal that he finds hard to refuse.AKA: Author has some weird story ideas that come to them at 3 in the morning, including a refusal to have no Quicksilver in the MCU. Give us 'Peter', or return Pietro to us guys.





	Of Avengers And Twinkies

If there was one thing Peter disliked, besides Raven casually bringing up who his dad was when talking to other people, it was confinement. The inability to move far, being stuck in one place for too long, was akin to torture for him. Wherever he was, stealing from a nearby convenience store was taken far more seriously than it was back home- he was used to being let out by now, with them having no evidence to keep him locked up. This was different though; the room he was in wasn’t like the usual interrogation room, filled with the smell of sweat of people who swore they would ‘never hurt a soul’… no, this was more office-like. Hell, if it wasn’t for the blacked-out windows, he would’ve thought this was someone playing a prank on him, or forcing him to go to a job interview as he ‘couldn’t continue stealing twinkies and living off them forever’, even though he was 100% ready to prove everyone wrong.

 

Getting up from the chair, he walks around the desk a few times, before sitting down in the chair opposite his starting position.  Whatever was happening, he could hopefully annoy whoever brought him here enough that they’d let him go. He takes note of his missing Walkman, his eyes narrowing slightly as he taps on the table, the speed of which was increasing by the second. Nothing to do- no music, nowhere to run- the silver speedster found himself totally and utterly bored. The only logical solution that came to his brain? To complain.

 

“Hellooo? Anyone there?” he yells into the open air, making his tone sound as upbeat as possible. “I didn’t do… whatever it was you thought I did… probably,” he mutters, standing up again. “But it’s not like that matters… you don’t have any proof y’know? Like, legally you can’t keep me here. And if this is about that prison break thing, that happened like 10 years ago… _but that’s irrelevant as it also had nothing to do with me._ Listen, if you’re going to give me the silent treatment- ** _”_**

 

As if on beat, the door swings open, a tall male with an eyepatch walking through with a folder in his hand. “Oh thank God, I thought I was going to just be ignored forever” Peter smiles, running over to the newcomer and taking the file from his hands. “What are the Avengers?” he questions, already on the tenth page. “So… like knock-off X-Men?” He continues to scan the document, eventually falling on something particularly noteworthy- _his name_ \- and not the ‘Peter Maximoff’ that everyone knew him by, but rather ‘Pietro Django Maximoff’, listed alongside his sister Wanda. For a minute fraction of time, his smile falters, replaced by a look of worry. He soon buries it, however, with a confident cocky smile returning to his face. That settled it for him, he had to stay around for a while… find out what they held on him and his twin.

 

The file drops to the floor, Peter returning his focus to the man who once held it. “But uh… what’s with the eye-patch? Are you like a pirate or something? Or did you just really annoy someone? My da—ah, this guy called Erik once accidentally paralysed someone… Did the person mean to do that to you? What happened? Dude? What happened to your eye?”

 

He clears his throat, his one good eye piercing a hole in the speedster. “Nick Fury. I have a prop-“A breeze flows through the compound, Fury glancing over his shoulder to see countless documents strewn across the corridor behind him. Not a moment later, he sees the documents fly up in the air, the fast breeze once again brushing past him. With a deep sigh, he turns back to the silver speedster.

 

“Hey. What’s up? I got a snack.” Peter states, a smirk forming on his lips as he opens a twinkie. Behind him stands a wall consisting of the boxes of the sugar overloaded treat. “Nice building by the way. Reminds me of the mansion, kinda in the middle of nowhere though.”

 

“That’s the idea” Fury shoots back, seemingly completely unphased by Peter’s speed and constant rambling. Peter’s smirk disappeared, replaced with a pout- usually his speed alone was enough to get on anyone’s nerves, but this guy seemed like he was used to everyone’s bullshit- almost immune, if you will. Opening another Twinkie, he throws it towards Fury, but is just left with a pit of disappointment as the guy catches it and places it down on the desk, alongside with the file that Peter had dropped minutes earlier. –“I have a proposal for you” Fury continues, sitting down yet still towering over the speedster. “We’ve recently… lost… someone with _abilities_ very similar to yours.”

 

“-And I’ve recently lost my Walkman.” Peter cuts in, his pocket (and heart) feeling empty without his daily fix of Pink Floyd. Of course, his main concern was regarding the information that the not-pirate held on him, but he felt it best to avoid that topic for now, finding it better to investigate that himself at a later date. “Whaddya want?”

 

“The Avengers are seeking a new member."

 


End file.
